Bob and the Writer's Contest
The sixth episode by Phineasnferb to use the new character designs. After winning the Crisper County writer's contest, he wins a trip to Martha's Vineyard to be recognized. He takes Captain Mike and Lisa along as well, thinking they could use a vacation after having some issues. A lesson in true love. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Larry wonders if Bob has anything planned today. Bob says yes, because he already has a story prepared. He says it's because of a letter they got from Savannah from Orlando, Florida. Savannah is having some troubles with her older sister. She doesn't have time for her anymore and lately she's been ignoring her too. Larry says that's really sad. Bob agrees, but he has a story for Savannah that he think will help. Bob is desperately thinking of something to write. He suddenly gets an idea and just starts writing things down. He is ready to submit to the Crisper County Writing Contest. He hopes that this year he'll win, not after last year when Ichabeezer blew the competition away. Literally. He flashes back to when Ichabeezer brought a giant fan and blew everyone away. The next day, Bob receives a letter in the mail, saying he won. Larry is happy to hear the news. But then he suggests going over to the Asparagus household. He wonders why. Larry says Mike and Lisa have been having some problems between each other lately. Bob thinks he can go sort things out. He heads over immediately. When Bob arrives, Junior is glad to see him. Bob asks where his parents are. He says they're in the living room. His parents are arguing while the new and improved Top Banana is playing on TV. Bob comes in and asks what the commotion is. Lisa and Mike both say they've been having some marital issues. Bob thinks they deserve a little relaxation time. Bob says he gets to go to Marta's Vineyard for winning the Crisper County Writing Contest, and he wonders if they'd like to go with him. Lisa says yes, but she wonders who will take care of Junior while they're gone. Bob says Larry would probably be able to. Mike thanks them and they begin packing. Once to arrive at Martha's Vineyard, Lisa asks Mike what he wants to do. Mike wants to watch the Bumblyburg Sluggers game because it's going to be an intense game. Lisa laughs nervously and asks Bob if he wants to go into town with her. Bob says yes, and they head off. They have a great time together. They walk on the beach, ride a bicycle built for two, rent "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier," go out to eat, and later that night Lisa watches Bob accept an award and read an excerpt from his writing. The whole time they're in Martha's Vineyard, Mike hasn't spent any time with Lisa. Lisa eventually argues with him about it. Mike just got some Mr. Slushy and he's too busy chewing on a chicken sandwich. He's amazed they have Mr. Slushy up in Martha's Vineyard. Lisa begins screaming at Mike, and Mike begins screaming at Lisa. Bob walks into their room and tells them both to stop. He brought them up here to spend some quality time with each other, but he can see that it's not working. He thinks that they need to remember how lucky they are that God brought them together. He says that God loves both of them very much, and that Mike chose Lisa to be in her life because he loved her, and God's plan was for her to be with him. Mike says Bob is right and he apologizes to Lisa. He thinks they need to go on a final dinner date before they leave in the morning. Lisa agrees. Larry thought that was a really sweet story. Bob thinks it was too. He then says it's time to talk about what they learned today. In the story, they learned that you will go through thick and thin with the people you love the most. You have to remember that God had a plan to put you with that person in your life, and you need to remember how important they are in your life. Larry thinks QWERTY has a verse for them. QWERTY shows the verse. Bob says to Savannah that she may not always get along with her sister, and she may not get along with her either. But she needs to remember that God made them to be sisters, and they both need to remember how much they love each other. Then, Bob and Larry sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Off to Martha's Vineyard * Where's Our Wings? (Dinner Songs with Jimmy and Jerry) * Love Each Other * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse “Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.” -1 Corinthians 12:4-8 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Captain Mike Asparagus * Lisa Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * The French Peas * Ichabeezer * Laura Carrot * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Petunia Rhubarb * Top Banana * Top Apple * Bacon Bill Trivia * This VeggieTales video is a mild parody of the ''Family Guy ''episode, "Play It Again, Brian" * The new Top Banana from "LarryBoy and the Community Chaos" is seen on TV at the Asparagus house * Bob and Lisa rent "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" ** Also in the video store there are movie posters for these six VeggieTales episodes: *** "Lord of the Beans" *** "Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town" *** "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *** "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *** "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *** "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb